1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a coating attachment for a wire weaver. Specifically the present invention is an assembly for dabbing a protective coating such as paint on the ends of chain link formed by the wire weaver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of chain link for fencing, individual wire from rolls is coiled and the coils are woven together and then cut to form the chain link. Although the wire may be galvanized or plastic coated, the cut ends are exposed and can rust and deteriorate after such exposure to the elements.
It is desirable therefore, to coat the cut ends of the chain link with paint or other protective material. In the prior art, attempts have been made to coat the ends of the chain link but generally these attempts have involved a cumbersome hand operation. For example, an operator may actually use a paint brush to dab the ends with paint or may use a spray to spray the ends. The use of such hand operations is highly labor intensive and the results are inconsistent. Moreover, the use of a paint brush or spray does not insure that a sufficiently thick enough coating of paint or other protective material is applied to the cut ends.